


Worst Case Scenario

by Trobadora



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master can kill everyone, but not Jack. - Set during <i>The Sound of Drums</i>, while the Doctor, Jack and Martha are hiding from the Master. (Double drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).



Hunted, hidden, waiting - the Doctor is itching. So many things to do, so many ways to try and do it. Ideas topple over each other in his mind. Whatever the Master thinks, he's far from out of options. He means to see this through. He means to _win_.

And yet ...

He leans forward in his rickety chair, intent. "Jack."

Jack half turns toward him, responding to his tone.

The Doctor meets Jack's eyes, deliberate and grim. "If worst comes to worst, he can kill me. He can kill Martha; he can kill everyone. But not you."

Jack flinches. "Doctor -"

He waves a hand to shush him. It's not a pleasant thing, but it must be said. "He can do any number of things to you, but he can't kill you."

Jack's fists are clenched tightly in his lap. The Doctor reaches for one of them, closes his fingers around Jack's. "If it comes to that, it's all in your hands."

Jack says nothing, looks darkly at their joined hands.

The Doctor has every intention to save them all. To save the Master. But ...

His lips quirk upward in furious, desperate gladness. "If it comes to that, it's in good hands."


End file.
